Video Games
by Zoey-Stypayhoralikson-Biersack
Summary: Tribe Twelve is a youtube Slenderman series conduncted as a TV show. Rikki is one of the main actors along with Adam. Rikki has a girlfriend named Maria, this is the story of how they make their angst filled relationship while finding out that Slenderman and his proxies are actually stalking them and their friends Adam, Zoey, and Kennedy. Rated M for laguage and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

"Rikki! Come on damn-it! Please just tell me what's going to happen in Tribe Twelve. Adam said you wont be updating again for another month and Zoey, Kennedy, and I can't stand to wait." Maria begged her boyfriend, one of the main actors in the Slenderman seires, Tribe Twelve. Maria and her bestfriends love the series and Maria took it as her job to get the details of it. Usually the girlfriends got into the story line quickly, but Adam and Rikki were still trying to figure out how to incorperate them without making it seem to desperate. Rikki rolled his eyes at Maria and continued to press the buttons on his video game controller. It was a secreat obsession of his playing games and Maria oftenly got shoved to the side for the games.  
"Masha, no. Adam isn't telling Zoey so I'm not telling you." Rikki said with a slight attitude causing the younger girl to frown and begin to talk up the stairs as she noticed him not even looking at her as he spoke. She hated Rikki paying no attention to him. She wanted things to be like Adam and Zoeys relationship. They had constant dates and were able to talk everything out while she and Rikki fought about it all. She walked into their Zebra print decorated room, sighing as she sat on the bed. All Maria wanted at the moment was Rikki to follow her and to tell her he loved her. Maria laid back on the bed and grabed the teddy bear Kennedy bought her snuggling into the plush fur. It reminded her of Rikki for some reason, it always had too.  
Rikki sighed and set down his controller. He had been harsh to his little Maria. It was an unintentional harshness that came with the small presentage of hate he got from before he was with her, but he still took it out on the only girl that had ever loved him as much as Maria had. Rikki knew it broke Marias large heart when he ignored her for the violent video games and he had to make up for it. He stood up and walked up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Hearing the faint 'come in', he opend the door and walked in. It hurt him to see the small girl curled up on the bed like no one in the world loved her. He walked all the way in and sat on the bed next to her. He wasn't sure what to say or how he should say it so he just laid down and wraped her in his long arms humming the song _Video Games_ by Lana Del Rey.

Marias POV  
I felt Rikki wrap his arms around me and I stiffend until I heard him humming. He usually didn't hum to me so it caught me by suprise when I heard the sweet sound coming from him. I knew this was just a part of him making up to me for earlier. It may have been something he never done before, but I accepted it quickly feeling like the sweet gesture was just a small precentage of the apology. Maria cuddled her face into Rikkis shoulder breathing in his sweet scent. Rikki became more manly when we got together, but he still always smelled like cotton candy. I find that strangely attrctive.  
"Why were you such a dick?" I asked him my lips moving against the skin on his neck. Rikki shrugged making me shift with the movement. He obviously had nothing to say to me at the moment, but I didn't say anything about it. We were having the most perfect moment in our whole entire relationship and I wasn't about to interupt that because he had nothing to say about why he was being a dick to her earlier.

_**AN:Alright guys(probably Maria and Kennedy) here is the end of chapter one. Sorry this s so short =/, but I just started it so I have a small escues. I will try to update as much as possible. Don't hate me!**_

_**~Love Zoey**_


	2. Kennedy is a

Maria's POV

I wraped my arms around Rikki's slender frame and looked up into his dark eyes biting my lip. He knew what I wanted. Something he hadn't given me in three months. I wanted to feel him sliding in and out of me as I moaned his name. My fingers are an awful substitute on the down low, they are no where near as long or thick as Rikkis cock. Sure I'd gone without sex before, but Rikki usually was very good with keeping me satisfied. Now. Not so much. I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lipgloss covered lips to his relatively chaped ones enjoying the feeling that I hadn't felt in such a long time. Rikki and I were like milk and chocolate. Literally. He was blacker than night and I was relatively white, plus it's good to eat chocolate with milk so when we had sex it was like nothing I had ever felt before, perfect. Rikki reacted to the kiss quickly trailing his extra long fingers to the end of my baby doll style white and grey shirt. He pulled the fabric over my head like it offended him in some way. My large breasts sat in the white lace bra I had put on this morning and were almost begging for attention. They got what they seemed to want as Rikki began trailing his lips down my neck and past my chest until he got to the two large things that grew from my chest.  
"So beautiful." Rikki moaned before pusing away one of the cups and taking my left nipple between his lovely lips. I gasped and captured my lower lip between my teeth tightly. Rikki had the perfect mouth. That was one thing I could say about the man. He did wonders to my whole body with those lips and tongue.

Kennedys POV

I sat in my car infront of Maria and Rikkis house waiting for her to come out. She was supposed to meet me to go to the mall with Zoey ten or so minutes ago, but I had figured she was just grabing a few extra things. I was wrong. That I noticed when I was looking into the house and I seen no movement once so ever. I got out of the car and ran to her front door and walked in like I normal do. I seen Rikkis paused video game and figured he was in the bathroom. I walked up the stairs and opend the door to Marias bedroom and gasped. A blush rose on my cheeks as I stared at them with my jaw to the ground.  
"Holy shit. I am so sorry." I muttered shuting the door as I back out noticing the couple staring at me. I would have knocked if I knew Rikki was fucking her again! She had told me he refused to touch her 'cause he was too busy playing his idiotic video games. I walked down the stairs still blushing and sat on the couch and heard Maria and Rikkis bedroom open and close. A flushed Maria began walking down the stairs with a scowl on her face.


	3. What can't you believe her?

Kennedys POV

Maria sat next to me on the couch and thumped the side of my head. "Fucking bitch." She grumbled letting me know that she wasn't very happy about being cock blocked when she was about to get cock for the first time in three or so months. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged trying to get the image out of my head. Maria and I had walked in on Zoey and Adam thousands of times seeing as they would have sex anywhere if Zoey wanted it and Milo and I had been walked in on three times, but Maria she was probably the most shy about her sex life. She was always so conciderate about the times she had sex so it suprised me to even be close to walk in on them doing their nasty foreplay. "Why the fuck would you do that?" She practically growled causing me to flinch.  
"You and I both know Zoey hates being in Adams house alone and he left like 30 minutes ago." I explained refering to our best friends fear and staying in Adams house all alone. Zoey and Adam maybe the ones who have the much sex, but they are the only ones out of us other two couples that don't live together. Zoey refused to live with Adam because his house scared the shit out of her. Why it scared her? She swore she seen a Slenderman like figure standing in the corner of the bathroom when she and Adam first got together. We all blew it off as her imagination being active as ever seeing as she was the one whose boyfriend was most deep in the whole TribeTwelve series. Maria groaned knowing Zoey was going to be pissed when we got there. Despite the girl being shorter than both Maria and I she was a little spitfire her temper was like the raging pits of Hell. I guess that's what happens when you're born in New York and raised in Florida, Cape Coral to be exact. I stood up and swung my keys around my finger telling Maria to stand up and put her shoes on seeing as we had to hurry and get to Adams house before the curly haired girl murdered us. Maria threw on a pair of flip flops and ran out the door with me on her tail.

Zoeys POV  
I'm going to fucking murder those son of a bitches! They both know how much I fucking hate being left in Adams house ALONE! They say "Zorida stop being so fucking paranoid you big 'ol baby," or "Fucking crazy ass bitch," but they don't see what I do. That bastard is taunting me for not being scared of him while I was watching all the series and he knows to only do it around Adams house because I have the things around my house that would whip him out. Adam left 45 minutes ago for he had to go pick up dog food for his Pit Bull who was staying over at his Moms house while they shot the lastest episode of TribeTwelve leaving me here alone. I left him go because I thought the cunts I call friends would be here by now, but they are not. I could here Slendy standing behind me, his ragged breathing in my ear. His huge hands would occasionally ran down my arm and squeeze my wrist leaving hand shaped bruises above the pleathera of bracelets that I wore. He would whispered these faint woulds that I could barely hear. I kept catching the same words. "Don't be scared," or "Lemme see your beautiful face." He was honestly taunting me knowing if I turned around I would let my fear over come me. I was standing up in the kitchen watching out the blinded window. Whenever I tried to open the blinds he would grab my hand and pull it down roughly. I almost cheered in happiness as Kennedys 2012 Ford Equinox.  
"They're here. You don't want them to see you." I whispered to the scary man taunting his as Maria and Kennedy knocked on my front door. I ran out of the kitchen and opend the door my face blazing with furry. I could tell that Slendy was out of the kitchen possibly down into the woods. Maria flinched at the glare I was giving her as they walked threw my front door. I was so pissed off. They had to be late, they just had to. I loved them so much, but they never respected time! Never! Always leaving me alone so they could spend an extra second together. Kennedy opend her mouth to talk, but I cut her off. "Fucking cunts! You really had to leave me alone! He came!" I flashed my wrists to their face showing the dark bruises. "He touched me this time! Proof! Is this enough for you to realize he's real?" I asked, but was horrifyed as I watched Kennedy chuckle.  
"Are you really blamming some Adam did in anger on 'Slenderman'?" She asked causing my blood to boil. She was saying that my Adam was abusing me. Was she fucking stupid? I felt my anger get higher and my hand hit Kennedys face with a sharp 'smack' sound. I didn't feel bad either. That's what happens when you blame shit on the only man I have ever loved.

Unknown POV  
I laughed sadistically as I watched the cherry haired girl slap the blonde. I didn't want to kill the little spitfire. I just wanted to watch as she tore herself apart trying to get them to realize I was there. Can't wait.

**_AN: I loved this chapter the most despite my character getting abused by the all holy Slenderman. Love ya 3_**


	4. Haunted By her Words

Kennedys POV

I couldn't believe that Zoey slapped me. I stared down at her with wide eyes and an unhinged jaw the pain stinging behind the surpise. Zoey may have had the worst temper of us all, but she certainly didn't believe in violence. Expecially violence commited on someone you were close to. Her black eyes held an anger that shook me to the bones. I had never seen her so scared, so angry, so fucking anything this negative in all the years we had been friends which is a fucking long time. Maria grabed my shoulder and pointed to Zoeys bruised wrist.  
"Kennedy it's bleeding." She whispered frantically refering to the thin line of blood that was wraping itself down Zoeys arm and under her bracelets. It was obvious to me, now, that Adam would never hurt her that bad, but I still didn't believe the bullshit about Slenderman. I knew Zorida didn't do it to herself so someone must have had came in and did something to her and she was visioning Slenderman. I felt really bad for laughing at her and blaming it on Adam. It was stupid of me and I was idiotic for even thinking that it would be okay to say something like that. I reached out for Zoey with an apologetic look on my face. I wanted to apologize so that we could clean her arm and leave. Honestly, I didn't even want to be in that damn house anymore. I took a step closer to the girl I called my best friend and bit my lower lip nervously. I didn't want to get slapped again.  
"Zoey I didn't mean that, but I'm sick of the fucking 'Slender' shit." I told Zoey softly taking another step closer. I noticed that she was flinching at every step I made causing me to be aware that I really fucked up with what I had said to her. She bit her lip and sat on the carpet looking up at me. It was her way of saying that she didn't want to talk about it and to give her a few minutes to calm down or bad things would happen. Maria grabed my hand and pulled me back into the room that Adam used to edit the TribeTwelve videos in.

Marias POV

I was absolutely shocked with what had just happen. Zoey totally shut herself down after she slapped Kennedy across the face. Despite my loving Kennedy, I agreed with Zoeys antics. Kennedy was totally out of line by implying that Adam abused the sweet bubbly spitfire. Everyone who knew Adam knew that he would never in a million years lay a harmful hand on Zoey. He loved her way too much. I pulled Kennedy off into the side room so we could talk. I was beging to catch onto what Zoey was saying. I was starting to believe our possibly delusional friend. Personally, I wasn't experiencing anything, but all the things that had happend to Zoey in the past seven or so months was amazingly terrible. The poor girl had been threw so much and she tried and tried to get us to realize that something was doing things to her, yet no one believed her. Sure she took Prozac for her unstable emotions, but she wasn't crazy. No not at all. She was probably the most sane person I had ever met, until she began spouting her Slenderman crap then I began to wonder about her sanity. Now I just have this feeling that there really is someone following her. The few times Adam had recorded Zoey there was always this person lurking in the background. At first I figured that it was just the person randomly hanging out in the same place, but then I noticed that it's clothing was strangly familiar to one of the Collective members, the one called Swain. I don't understand how I originally didn't notice a man in a European soldier uniform and a strange face. Now I notice it and I feel like shit for doubting Zoey, what a good friend I am.  
"There's something stalking her Kennedy. I don't know whether or not it has to do with Slenderman, but I've noticed something." Kennedy scoffed at my sentance and crossed her arms giving me her signiture 'you too' look. I shrugged and hacked into Adams computer pulling up the file I had made with the snap shots I had taken. "I don't know what to say about it Kenna, but this is killing her." I muttered and starte showing Kennedy the pictures of Zoey with the Swain looking man following her. I 'know' who The observer was, but what if the rest of them were real seeing as only pictures were found. I watched Kennedy look over the pictures each making her eyes widen, but not saying a word. As I reached the last picture Kennedy shook her head and waved to the computer. She covered her face and sighed. Kennedy Lawrence, was the most stuborn girl I had ever known, expecially after her seeing all that evidence, but her not getting worried at all. She wasn't going to speak to me and that was clear as we heard Zoeys soft and musical knock on the door. She was calmed down. Thank God. I was scared she was going to slap me in the face too. I opend the door to the editing room once I shut down all the pictures, she didn't need to see those. As her beautiful features came into view I watched as she smiled apologetically looking down at the white carpet.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered to Kennedy taking a small fairy like step into the room. "I'm just so stressed over this and I know you don't believe me, but it's true." Zoeys voice was probably the softest voice I had ever heard. "You may not hear him, or feel him, or see him, but I do. He's here. I swear to you he is and he's going to get you too." Her words haunted me, made shiveres run down my spine. She sounded so innocent, like a little kid. I had never heard words quiet as pure as the ones she had just spoken. _'He's here. I swear to you he is and he's going to get you too,_' continued to course threw my head like a mantra. It scared me that she had said that, but I couldn't let it get too deep rooted into my brain. I mean it's not like I believe in any of that Slenderman stuff, just that someone similar to Swain was following her around. That didn't have to mean Slenderman. No, it doesn't. I looked down to her arm that once had blood trailing down it and noticed she cleaned it up and put on an Observer bandaid that we had made. I grabed her hand and Kennedys hand not waiting for Kennedy to respond to Zoey. I wanted out of that house right now.

**Swains POV**

** Zorida Garcia. The only girl that matters in this world, other than her two friends Maria Shank and Kennedy Lawrence. She's going to learn what it is like for Slenderman to have an obsession with you. Oh yes she will learn. Foolish young girl.**


	5. Swain

Swains POV

I watched as Maria pulled Zorida and Kennedy out of the house with a scared look on her face and that made me happier than ever before. It was my job to terrorize the little Z girl and make her go crazy while trying to prove we were there. It was hard not to get attached to her when she constantly talk to me. She was so scared, but she stayed strong and while I tried to terrorize her she told me stories. Innocent little stories that made me believe we would never fully be able to break her innocence. She was a pretty girl. Much smaller than I was standing at probably five foot one at the most, but she has the most beautiful curves and black eyes that stared into my withered soul. That little girl was tearing me to shreds. I AM SWAIN! I am supposed to be a killer, but I'm not called the lover for no reason. Slend should have know I would get to mushy with her, but I wasn't going to show her that I was losing my hardness. Nope definately not. I followed the girls to the mall and I could tell Zorida knew I was there she was looking around for me with her eyes made of coal. Kennedy was glaring at the two girls with her hard blue eyes, but was being ignored as Maria told Zorida about the new bras at 'Victoria Secreats'. Shudder, I had to go into a girl store? Whatever. I carefully followed the teenagers into the store and watched as Maria shoved Zorida into a changing room with a pleathera of items. I snaked my way into the room and stood infront of the girl who was in only a lacy bra and panty set. The girl gasped and attempted to cover herself for a second before realizing that it didn't matter. Her plump bottom lip was caught between her teeth and she stared up at me with her wide eyes.  
"Swain." She whispered sitting on the bench in the changing room. She was frusturated and that was obvious by the fire in her eyes. "Please, just leave me alone. Give up. They are starting to hate me!" She begged her voice a hushed whispered. I sat next to her and saw my mask in her eyes reflection. It was scary, very scary. I reached down and laid my hand on her thigh causing her to jump and flinch. She was scared, but I wasn't planning on taunting her this time. I had others and made that known as my hand trailed up her thigh and rested over her lace covered mound. Zorida gasped and wraped her hand around my wrist. She gave me a warning look that just spurred me on more. I used my speed and shifted spreding her legs giving me a full view. My fingers hooked into the corner of the panties and I pulled them down her legs revealing her bare mound. I was absolutely shocked. Sure I expected her to be 'clean and neat', but not bare! The dark eyes were staring down at me and I could tell she was frozen in shock as she didn't even flinch when my middle finger entered her wet heat. She was jolted back to reality as my second finger made its way into her. She hiss and her hips involentarily bucked. "W-What?" She gasped and leaned her head back against the wall biting her lower lip in pleasure. I know Adam wasn't givng her what she wanted, I watched them nightly, so it was obvious to me. I sped my fingers up and curled them causing her girl to squeal and her fingers to claw at the wooden bench beneth her body. She was gasping trying to hold back the screams she wanted to release as a water fall of liquid squirted from her and litered my jacket. I made her squirt. Holy Shit. She was the first girl to ever do that. I kissed the top of her head and ran out. Mr. Slim was going to be pissed.

Slendermans POV

I knew what Swain did as soon as he did it. Not only was I pissed, but i was also proud. He had been able to score with the girl who we had been scaring fot months proving that he had some major skills, but now I have to send in a new Proxy while they lose the fondness they had developed. Deadhead. He would be the one to do it. He was probably the only one who would be able to scare the wits back into the 18 year old girl.

Marias POV

I watched as Zoey walked out of the dressing room the most horrifyed expression on her face. She had tears in her eyes and her skin was flushed that unattractive shade of pink that told me she needed to move before she busted out into tears in the middle of the store. I signaled for her to leave as I took the things from her, willing to pay because she was always there for me. I watched as her small figure ran out of the door and as soon as she was out the small silver droplets ran down her face making my heart shatter. Something had to have happend in that dressing room. She was usually able to keep herself undercontrol, but not today. I was worried for my 'twin' as I check out and grabed Kennedys twiggy arm attempting to find the cherry haired girl. She was broken and I seen it as she ran out. Kennedy was huffing and puffing about not beng able to text Milo, her boyfriend, because Zoey couldn't handle her raging hormoes for once in her life. It was making me mad, but I ignored it as I ran into the bathroom hearing the familiar sobs. My body shook as I walked in seeing Zoey backed into a corner a man hovering over her. My first thought was 'why is there a man in the girls room?', but then I thought 'why the hell is that psyco wearing a mask strangely similar to Deadhead.  
"Little bitch!" I heard a raspy voice growl as the hand of Deadhead collided with my bestfriends head causing it to span against the wall and her body to slump. Faster than I could say anything the figure was gone.


End file.
